Just Like Before
by FClydEN
Summary: The feeling you wanted that someone special from the past was here all along with you at the present. Multi-one-shot [isn't even a thing?]
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes when you hear a song and you can't helped but think of your OTP. Well that what it does to me. So sorry about that. Right at this moment, I'm not in the proper mind and prone to brain malfunction so a fair warning for the mistakes that will make you cringed and seems wanted to rant. [idk] Maybe like how characters here are like not so in character (you get that one right?). Also my ideas here were jumping into one another or the next, and by that my sincerest apologies to all of those. Ahm bout the tenses, well its normal that I do mixed them up. So yeah about that too. I typed this in a one go and yeah here's the best I could come to. This was supposed to be a one-shot but it seems that it's way too long for it so I'll post it by parts. I don't want you to get bored. I guess I ramble too much? It mostly happens when I'm not sure if I should do things or not, oh what the prick. I did try my best though, anyway here it is.._

_Disclaimer. Not mine except for mistakes and the idea, to say that at least._

* * *

Just like before

"Do we really have to dig this deep?"

"No, not really"

"Then why? It looks like we are burying a leprechaun vertically-wait a minute! Are you planning to bury me here?"

"Ohhh yes, I'm planning on it for a very long time"

The other girl playfully slapped her arm. Dramatically pretending, the girl with brown hair acted she was hurt like what overreacting actress does, they can't helped but giggle and turned that into laughter. It never fail for her to make her friend smile despite how sad this moment meant for the two of them.

"You know, you could just say you wanted to spent more time with me than your delaying tactics of burying me"

Reaching for the medium-sized box container, she placed it on her lap and looked at it intently. "I don't want you to go. I wanted you to stay" whispering while caressing the object with her thumb.

Her little friend smile sadly, "You know I can't do that Nai"

Taking a deep breath and tried not to let her feelings show, "hey, let's finish what we came here for" and with a nod her friend took the container and bury it to the hole. Once they were done, Naomi can't help but to feel the pang in her chest and trying her best not to ruin this moment by crying in front of her.

Naomi's friend let go the hand shovel and cupped her cheeks. Trying to wipe the unshed tears but ended up smudging dirt on her face.

"Naahh! Now I really have to bury you neck down now Emily Fitch!"

"Oh no!"

Emily laughed while Naomi chased her around. The echoes of their laughter where the only noise at the quiet and peaceful forest. Naomi caught Emily and straddles her. She pokes the little girl to her sides and another burst of laughter came from Emily.

"Nai! Stop! I-I.. I can't.. br-breathe"

"Say mercy"

"No!"

"Fine then"

"Okay! O-kay, you.. you win"

"I didn't hear mercy"

"Mer-cy! Oh please! Mercy!"

Naomi stopped her assault and she laid down beside Emily. While chasing for their breaths and looking at the blue sky. A kind of view they rarely saw with this kind of weather they had in Bristol. Emily reached for Naomi's hand and interlaced it with her fingers.

"I'm gonna miss this"

"Oh please with that memory of yours? You'll probably forget me once you get there. Wherever in United States that is"

"You'll never gonna let that one go, aren't you?"

"Nope" closing her eyes as she teases her friend.

She smiles because she knows Emily stares at her, maybe with an unbelievable stare but for sure with eyebrows almost knitted together. She could certainly feel it. Emily does this whenever she can't understand a thing or two and tries to figure it out by looking. Suddenly Naomi felt Emily moved closer and a weight on her chest now. Naomi opened her eyes and saw a determined eyes looking up at her and heard, "But still, even if I will have a memory of a fish, I promise to never forget you. You are my best friend and you are important to me Naomi. So when I say I will miss you, I will miss you!"

Naomi smiled more with Emily's rant and said, "I will miss you too Ems"

_Ringggggggggggg!_

"Naomi! Oy! Naomikins!"

Naomi woke up from here reverie and saw a guy with a sandy blonde hair looking at her expectantly. She raised her eyebrow silently asking a question what he wants.

The guy sighed, "Where did you go this time? Anyway I said we are going to have a gig at Charlie's tomorrow."

Obviously surprised she open her mouth to refuse but before she could speak he beat her to it.

"Effy doesn't mind, Freds was fine with it, and the Cookie says it's a good call for a shag on a Tuesday night."

"And how 'bout that I do mind, I'm not fine with it, and not looking for shag on a Tuesday night huh Cook?"

"Of course you are babe, all of that. But I know after securing a spot on Uni, that surely I know you will, you wanted a gap year to travel. So Cookie here will help you save money faster yeah? See you later with the gang Blondie"

Then he left her to god knows where. She sighed, sometimes she asked herself how she put it up with them. With Cook's I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude (well most of them does, but he was the worst), Freddy's as-long-as-I'm-high and then there's Effy with her I-know-your-secrets-shit-smirks, she shakes her head but can't helped to smile as she starts to walk home.

Before them she never really had a friend. Well except for one, Emily Fitch. They were four when they first met at the park and instantly become best friends. They were inseparable since then. But all good things come to end Emily and her family had to leave when she and Emily where seven. For almost three years she spend with Emily, she become happy but when she left everything starts to change for her.

No more Emily on weekends where they play on the lake beside the forest that they end up calling it their hiding place. No more Emily who annoys her to join her on the park to play games with even they have homework to finish. No more Emily who she will be with while watching her (their) favorite show, Doctor Who. No more Emily who forgot so easily that sometimes Naomi thinks she does have a memory of a fish. No more Emily who amuses her on how she could finish a meal that was double for her size. No more Emily and her cute little button nose, soft shoulder length brown hair, and her scent that makes Naomi's stomach flip for unknown reason. No more Emily who stares at her whenever those innocent brown eyes were confused and searching for answers. No. More. Emily. Every time she thought their so well cherished memories there was pain in the reality. The truth that Emily was gone far away from her and didn't know how to communicate with her.

So she then dedicated her time with books, literature, and poems, and the library became her second home. Time flies by whenever she read and deep down she knew those will never leave her. Just like her father did and like Emily did. Yes, it's unfair because it was not her fault her family had to leave but she can't helped it because she was hurt and knew nothing better.

Three years after the Fitches left, her mother, Gina Campbell, brought a baby grand piano in their home. It came from a friend who once lived at their house because her mother are into communal living and all that hippie stuff. The people at their house wanted to try it out but always ended up with loud noises, unpleasantly tunes, and disastrous sounds. And to Naomi's ears it seems like the instrument was crying out for help. Deciding she can't take it anymore, she said that it will be moved to her room and no one will enter without her permission. She even put a dead lock on her door for good measure. Little did she know, it was the day where music will play a big part in her life.

After a year and a half of curiosity which leads to self-studying and practicing (with the guide of music tutorial books) she learned how to complete a classical piece. Not perfect though but the incredible thing was she knew how to play the piano. She was so ecstatic about it that she even bought and study to play a guitar for it was easier to carry it around than a baby grand.

Sometimes, well for almost the time, she starts composing her own songs. She got her inspirations from the stories she have read. Clearly, her love for books didn't waver. She added tunes to the poems she did just to make fun out of it and yes she did have a great time. She realized then that combining her two passion, literature and music, compliments so well together that she made it her emotion releaser as she was not good at them.

"Oh! Great! It had to rain so hard!" Naomi burst as the water drops on her head on her way home, "and to think I'm just in the first month of my college life." While running, she was having an argument if she should look for shelter to let the rain pass or make a run going home. But as she try to decide what she should do, she can't help the thought that music brought her to meet the gang.

She first met Effy when they were fourteen. They were in their music class and got partner by their teacher on a little performance as part of their getting to know. Effy was too mysterious for Naomi but as they brainstorm, they agree on the suggestion of the other. They got well easily that on the day of the little show, Naomi will be on guitar and second voice while Effy will do the vocals. They even had Effy hold the triangle to add humor to it.

Then she met Pandora, or Panda, because of Effy. She was totally opposite of Effy with her goofy and too innocent personality. Then after that, they met Cook, Freddie, and JJ. Cook play drums, Freddie plays the guitar, and JJ doesn't know how to play any instruments but he had a great voice. Then one day, they just decided to play at the school show as a group band and the rest as they say was history.

"Mum, I'm home!" Naomi shouted after closing the door of their yellow house, stopping for the breeze to come inside that makes her shiver more. She tries to dry her platinum blonde dyed hair by ruffling it. She calls for her mum again and goes to the kitchen but to no avail her mum was not there. As she goes out of the room something caught her attention and then the cold she felt was just gone and her eyes was fixed to the person she saw on the telly. Even the with new red dyed hair, she would notice and knew it was _her_ on the spot, no matter what. She even forgot that she was soaking wet by the rain she just ran into.

_"So let's talk about what your fans wants to know. Any new project with the Fitch Twins?" the guy wearing a suit who was sitting comfortably in the couch asked the two young ladies in front of him._

"_Katie and Emily Fitch" the two identical yet so different twins said at the same time._

_The interviewer laughed while saying he will never get over with their "twin thing. Asking the same question again but this time addressing them correctly._

_The girl who was on the middle giggled and answered, "oh you know, same things for me but for _Emsy_ here" then looked at her right with raised eyebrows and smirk on her face._

"_You know, I can't say thing yet _sis_ but I guess big screen will do"_

Naomi was engrossed with the interview as she didn't notice another person enters the room. Suddenly her surroundings went black. She struggles as a reflex and found out the reason of her almost panic attack. She saw her mother innocently smiling and a towel on the floor.

"Mum! That was not funny!" she puffs as she reached down to the monster towel and begins to dry herself.

"That was priceless dear. I already expected you will come home soaking wet because of this rain but I didn't expect that it was because you'll drool on someone at the telly"

Naomi blushes and mutters a shut up to her mother. She sets her eyes on the interview again as she heard the audience applauded.

"_Once again! Katie and Emily Fitch everybody!" the Fitches wave their hands for goodbye._

_Too bad I miss the whole interview._

"Emily grew up to be a fine lady, isn't she?" Gina said as she watched her daughter who looked at the telly with full adoration; particularly to who. She knew that her daughter missed her childhood best friend.

Nodding with agreement, she could feel her mother staring at her. She silently asked what but Gina just chucked at her. Knowing she will never hear an answer from her mother, she went to her room and get herself ready for she and the gang will have their gig tonight. But not without a smile on her face because of the person who she saw on the telly today.

...,

_And he__re's the part where I dare to say, what do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_No excuses even my older brother broke my laptop and lost my files including this one. So I can only apologize cause this was long way its due. And by the way, I'm drunk when I'm writing [typing] this. So sorry about all the mistakes. I'm not perfect but I keep trying [isn't that one a song?]. They are throwing a party and they say its rude if no one was pissed. So here I am with low alcohol intorelance. Please be gentle with me though_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than a huge hangover tomorrow._

* * *

Naomi's college turned out so well for her. She got straight A in her A-levels which secured her a spot at Goldsmiths University. And as what she wanted, she would take a gap year so she could travel. Since she can't decide where to go, she will board on the flight that will leave the earliest as soon as she got to the airport**. **It was not her thing to act into such impulses but at least for once, she wanted to be adventurous. It was her plan all along. But when Cook asked her to stay for a while because he met someone who can make the band on a label. She then knew she can't just leave them and be selfish right now. _Because they are a family and family always looked out for each other_.

"Cheers Blondie! You will not regret this"

"Yeah I know, so now will you release me? You are crushing me Cook"

Cook said sorry while letting Naomi go but still had that goofy smile on his face.

* * *

After a week, the gang went to a music studio where they will met the agent Cook was talking about. The agent gave them a little a tour at the music studio before they began. Naomi was amazed with the equipment and technology that were in there. _So this is where the magic begins_, she thought. After exploring the building, they entered a room with a long table at the center with leather chairs surrounding it. Paintings have been displayed around the room. A projector hanging at the back and a whiteboard at the other end of it. They were offered to sit down so they can officially begin their meeting.

The agent complement their work on how they could do an up-beat songs to mellow one's perfectly. Like they own each different genre. Because of their versatility, the producer offered to work with them. And if they will, their first project is to make a song for an upcoming film. The theme song to be exact. Upon hearing this revelation, the gang where too shocked but saw this as a break for the band. So they agreed and sealed the deal.

Eventually, Naomi found herself unexcited with this project. Maybe the thing that put her off was how she will put a song that will fit on a story of lost young love and reuniting once again under unexpected circumstances. She don't have to know the whole story as she find this things to be so cliche and from then on, she got bored. While she doodled on her notebook to pass the time by, she didn't notice the person who entered the room.

"Ahh! Here she is! Meet one of the star of the film I'm talking about, Emily Fitch"

Upon hearing that name, Naomi's hand suddenly stopped at the name she just heard. She could feel her heart was beating faster. Hands went cold and suddenly the temperature went down for unknown reason. _Was it really her?_ Her eyes slowly looked up to the person who she hopefully believe it was. Her breath hitched as she looked at her. _It was really Emily. My bestfriend Emily._

After years she and her family left, she never thought she will see her again. Then that changed one day when she saw her on an interview at the telly and become a successful actress. She was so proud for her bestfriend, Emily becoming a very successful and famous just made Naomi thought that she was so far away from her and their worlds would never gonna meet again. But now it looks like fate where playing at them again. Emily was in front of her, in person, in flesh, and she can't do anything but to doubt.

_What should I do? Should I say hi? Should I introduce myself? Wait! Will she be able to remember who am I? Will she even recognized me? Hah! Lets see that memory of yours if it improves. I reckon with your career it enhanced a lot and all that. Not unless you always improvised with your lines._

As Naomi takes all what was happening, Effy nudged at her should and she went back to the reality. She noticed everyone was looking at her with a mixed expression then heard someone laughing. She glared at Cook who was now refrain himself from laughing. He was amused as how Naomi gawked at her but didn't comment because clearly it was to obvious. So he make up with Naomi with his all to good praises for her. "Blondie here is our main man! She was the one who composed our songs and also does the arrangements. So you see, she was that clever"

"So you will be the one I got to spend my time more? Brilliant" the redhead said with an annoying tone. Naomi was oblivious with this due to her excitement. Because after all this years, she had the chance to spend time with Emily again.

* * *

The two meet at the studio for the past month now. But every time they do, Emily seems to be annoyed and disinterested. The redhead don't consider to elaborate more with her questions and that makes the blonde confused as to how she will do this project.

What she only knew was (so far) its a story of two young kids that got separated and promised to meet after two decades. As they live their lives separately, they begin to realize that they had fallen inlove with the other. Then both of them met someone new which they begin to fall inlove with and without knowing, it was the person they fall into when they were still young. Which will cause a dilema if they should pursue it now or wait for the unknown.

"Emily, may I asked what's wrong? You looked so annoyed. Do you have a problem that's bothering you?"

"You", Emily said in accusing tone that made her even more confused than before. "You are my problem. You ask these questions like you don't know the answers already."

"But I have to know how does it affect the characters and ho-"

Emily snorted, cutting Naomi off "Please! Don't reason out work. Its not all because of it obviously, isn't it?"

Totally dumbfounded as what the hell did the red hair actress said that for. She can't understand her anymore as to what she have done... or not for that matter. Technically she was her boss and given that she was always looks so tried even she was covered with make-up, she lengthen her patience. Besides she was Emily. If it was not her, she have so long ditched this place and fucked work because she is not one who just receives shit. But with the red head's consistency foul mood at her for unknown reason, she wanted to confront her... now, "And what do you think the reason is then?"

"You are just like them. The way you look at me, it annoys me too much. Your kind doesn't have limitations and the word privacy isn't in your dictionary. You always wanted to have access to other's life so you can gossip about them. You take this_ meeting _in your advantage to spend time with an actress so you can boast with your other blonde friends"

Of all people Naomi knew, she can't believe it came from _her. _Her friend who doesn't judge cause she gives them a chance to know them first before anything else. Naomi can't believe she was looked as someone who didn't know how to respect someone's privacy. It was deeply rooted to her not to buzz with other's business; cause she also wanted the others do the same for her.

Sharing almost the same genes with Katie, there's no doubt that Emily will bitch around but not like this. She will not treat anyone as low as this. _She is just to tried, maybe work is making its toll at her. _Naomi tried to convinced herself but she didn't expect the next thing Emily said.

"Oh and don't forget to tell them that we are _best of friends_ now, huh Blondie?"

The redhead's words went straight to her chest. She felt like she was punched at her gut. Everything felt like the world stop for her as she watched Emily's annoyed face. It was more painful than being left alone when she was young.

_She really **don't** remember me..._

Naomi stood up with unreadable expression at her face. She packed her things and dumped it inside her bag.

"And where the fuck to do think you are going?"

"Since this meeting is too inconvenient to you, _Miss Fitch,_ we don't have to anymore. If you are worrying how will I gonna do this without your help, don't 'cause _you_ _just_ _did_. I will send a copy straight to the management as soon as we're done" Naomi went straight to the door but she gave Emily one last look and stared at her eyes,

"Blondie is not my name, you know? But I guess that's not important anymore. I will just tell my other blonde mates that you _were _my best friend", and with that she turned and left the studio.

* * *

She didn't know what was worst, her and Emily apart and can't communicate but remember each other or where they can see almost everyday but Emily clearly didn't even recognized her.

What she expected was that once they will met again, Emily's reaction will be ecstatic like hers as it was Christmas. They will catch up with each other, reconnect, and will do anything not to be separated again. But now, that thought was beginning to fade away. That little hope she had left suddenly made her wanted to crush down.

She didn't understand why does she feel this way towards her best friend. Like why she reserved herself for Emily and do things for the first time. Like to get into college, drunk, pissed, fall inlove and - _Fall inlove? _Her train of thoughts stopped as this one came to her mind. She thought it was insane but as she tried to reflect on this. She understood, how does it hit her, she had fall inlove with her best friend, with Emily. And with that realization, she smiled and cried at the same time.

After one week of engrossing herself with work, she was done. She called Effy, Cook, and Freddie to go to her house so she can performed the demo of the song. She explained that the song was inspired from her childhood best friend whom she met again but realized things will never be the same again. She also confessed that she found out that she had fallen for her even before she knew it.

"That was Brilliant Naomi! It's catchy and just right for the theme of the story"

"I reckon when _she_ heard this, she'll never know what she did miss"

Naomi can't help but blushed with Freddie's statement. "Yeah but that was ages ago. Its time to move on with this silly childhood dreams" she finished with a sad smile with her face.

"So does this mean you will willy waggle with the Cookie Monster now?" Cook commented as he raised his eyebrows to add the effect to cheer her up.

"Cook, You will never have your chance since she's a muff muncher since she's little, aren't you Naomi?" Effy added with the smirk on her face which also states she teases her.

Naomi can't helped but laughed at them and told them to fuck off.. And the rest of the gang joined her and stared to polish the song. And for Naomi, it is the time for her to let go.

* * *

_I'll laugh with my stupidity now I'm drunk and I'll hide my face with embarrassment tomorrow when I'm not. So what do you think about this one?_


End file.
